A Smashing Good Time
by xXHaruXiaOTPXx
Summary: Edward and Bella spend some quality married life time together. lemon


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Author's Note: They all focus on Edward/Bella and all of them contain lemons. This series is AU, but if I had to guess it'd probably fit somewhere after they got married and before Bella had her child OR perhaps after the child grew up a bit. Whatever, I'm not too concerned about it. I'm not gonna lose sleep over it. And let's face it, deep down you don't care either, you just wanna get to the lemons. And so I shall…

* * *

><p>Edward was home from the hunt.<p>

Bella was there waiting for him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him in closer, and withdrew her tongue to opt for nibbling on his lips. She felt his long, dark eyelashes brush against her cheeks, and she let out a sigh.

He shrugged off his coat, and it fell down the bed and she heard it drop onto the floor. He slowly, tantalizingly slid down, her breasts receiving little attention besides that from his rough hands. He kissed his way down, and soon after, his hands lightly trailed along her sides, sending jolts of shivers down her spine. She arched her back, and fisted her hands in his hair. She missed him. She always misses him when he goes off hunting. It felt good to be in his arms.

His hands grasped her hips and slid off her undergarments and threw them to the floor along with the rest of her clothing. He delved in and his tongue flicked out, making her freeze and gasp. It got her every time, no matter the fact that he did it every single night.

One hand reached up to caress one of her breasts, slowly rolling a hardened nub between his fingers. She squirmed, wanting him in her fast, but he held her hips down. She sighed to herself. _It's always like this; he's always going at his own pace. Damn him. _

Her frustrations built up, and soon, as his tongue moved sensually, working her nub, her muscles tightened, and she neared climax. He stopped. Her eyes flew open. She tried to protest, but he covered her lips with his once again, and her anger died down. _And just like this, he can get me to do absolutely anything…_

He got up and took off his shirt. She lifted her head up and kissed him hard, and he too kissed her roughly, bruising her lips. She moved her hand, entangling her fingers in his silky hair, loving the way it felt. _I love him so much._

He went for the button of his pants and made quick work of removing them along with his boxers until he was just as naked as she was. She took in an appreciative eyeful of the toned and utterly sexy male specimen beneath her, and then gave him a seductive smirk as she began to slowly crawl upward.

Suddenly, he penetrated her and pushed deep inside, without her knowing that he had even taken off his lower garments. Her jade green eyes filled with lust and a deep throaty moan engulfed them both.

He only asked one question. "How do you want this?" He whispered into her ear, almost harshly, but not quite.

She kissed him. "Hard and fast," she replied.

The man atop her smirked, and began to rock rhythmically, and instantly pumped in and out of her at inhumane speed, earning desperate grabs from her hands and groans of passion.

Her nails raked down his back, leaving red welts in its place. He thrust harder into her body. He bit down on the side of her neck, making her wince in surprise. He quickly lapped up her blood. _Fuck, what was _that_? It hurts!_

The pain was replaced when he started to move in and out faster and deeper. Jolts were felt head to toe, and her entire body clenched in anticipation and finally hit climax. _That was… _wow.

He rolled off of her and laid down on his back next to her, panting. Her lips curled into a devilish grin.

He found the sight of the beautiful nude woman stalking up his body incredibly erotic. He reached out to wrap his arms around her and pull her down but she placed a hand in the center of his chest and shoved him back to the bed. It didn't hurt, but she was forceful enough to make her intention clear. He didn't resist further; with a view like this, he had no arguments about staying put. She ran her tongue along the rim of his ear before pulling the lobe between her teeth. "Feeling frisky, are we?" he murmured, turning his head to try and capture her lips.

She pulled back before he could and fixed him with another devious smile. "Mmm…you have no idea." Her tongue trailed over his jaw before teasingly dipping into his ear, and she smiled at his sharp intake of breath. "I told you before…that someday soon _I_ would be the one to make _you_ scream…" she whispered, trailing off suggestively and moving downward to press heated kisses along his collarbone.

His eyes widened slightly, and he felt a tightening in his groin at the ideas her words brought. He sighed pleasurably at the sensations of her lips and tongue on his skin, and he brought his hands up to caress whatever parts of her he could reach from his position. She allowed it, not minding if he touched her as long as he didn't try to take control. He was ok with that, for although he was usually the one in control when it came to sex, with the way she was moving and touching him right now he didn't think he would mind sitting back and letting her take over. Besides, her provocative words had him curious as to what she intended, and to whether or not she would actually be able to pull it off.

She placed hot, open mouthed kisses down the plane of his chest, leaving a moist trail in her wake. Her tongue traced over the dark lines of his seal and his hand came up to cradle her head, fingers weaving into her hair. She flicked her tongue over a flat nipple before closing her teeth in a playful nip, smiling satisfactorily at the pleasured hiss from her lover.

She felt the heat flood her core as he abandoned all pretense of control and fell apart under her touch as she had done for him so many times. He had barely touched her, but the fact that she had him so worked up gave her a sense of empowerment and turned her on immensely.

She crawled up his body to lay atop him, a blatantly smug smirk on her features. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a silly lopsided grin.

She laughed softly and gave him a playful swat. His hands roamed over her hips and he shifted as he tried to roll them over. She stopped him with a gentle but firm hand over his hip. "What do you think you're doing, mister?"

His brow creased in slight confusion, but the smirk was still in place. "Returning the favor," he said.

She shook her head slowly. "I want you inside me."

He huffed softly in a small laugh. He was still raring to go mentally, but his body wasn't cooperating after what she'd done to it. "I gotta recover from that first, may take a bit."

"What happened to my insatiable man?" she teased.

She pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss preventing him from answering the question. She rose to straddle him. She smiled in that seductively smug way and leaned up to kiss him again. Their tongues met and twined in a sensual dance as she positioned herself over him, both of them moaning into each other's mouths as she slowly sank down until he was buried to the hilt inside of her. She began to rock back and forth against him, the feel of him filling her so fully and perfectly was incredible.

The heat was rapidly building within her again. He gripped her tightly and lifted his hips beneath her, hitting a spot deep inside and making her moan loudly. To deepen the penetration further she leaned up and grasped the headboard with her hands. She began rolling her hips in slow grinding circles as she neared climax. She could see he was getting close as well, and the look of concentrated bliss on his features as she rode him only increased her desire.

Her rhythm increased and her moans went up an octave she began to topple over the edge again.

BAM!

She could not believe what just happened. It only happened in a matter of seconds but for her it lasted an eternity.

Without warning the headboard came loose and fell right on top of Edward. The force of the impact knocked her off of him onto the floor. And she laid there on the ground frozen in shock staring up at the bed.

It was quite a surprise for Edward as well. He did not use his powers of super-speed or super-strength to prevent the headboard from crushing his body.

He sat up. From where she was on the floor it looked like his nose was broken. Or rather it would've been broken and bleeding had he not have been a vampire.

The nasty look he gave her made her blood run cold.

* * *

><p>ROFLCOPTER! Bet you weren't expecting that? Lol.<p> 


End file.
